Wild Heart
by donesattan
Summary: Essa não é uma história de amor. De todas as coisas que eu imaginava que podia acontecer na faculdade, todas essas não estavam entre elas. Quem diria que eu, sempre segura de mim, me veria no meio de um enredo de drama digno de filmes americanos? Quem diria que um boato podia acarretar tantas confusões? E, ok, talvez essa seja uma história de amor.


**Prólogo**

Todas as escolas americanas, ou melhor, todas as escolas mundiais, se inspiram em séries como Gossip Girl, e tem seu próprio site ou perfil de fofocas em redes sociais. É como dizem, crianças são cruéis e toda aquela história sobre bullying, o qual eu concordo que deve ser combatido, começando com esse sistema de boatos em tempo real que podem estragar amizades e destruir vidas.

Mas todos esperam que, assim que a escola acaba e a faculdade começa, tudo isso vai ser deixado para trás e todos os adolescentes do colégio se tornarão, então, jovens amadurecidos e saberão lidar com toda a pressão de se preparar para a carreira de suas vidas sem atrapalhar os outros.

Isso é uma ilusão.

Eu nunca pensei que passaria por tudo que passei ainda na faculdade. De uma simples estudante que sonhava em ser diplomata e tinha um pequeno segredo que poderia prejudicar alguém, eu passei para uma vítima de bullying e ameaças com tudo que tem direito, e então passei para um criminosa que precisa da ajuda de um esquisitão preguiçoso.

E então passei ao que sou hoje.

Na primeira vez que saí do carro de meu irmão mais velho, Kankurou, para entrar pelas portas da Universidade e ir para o dormitório que eu dividiria com mais duas garotas, eu não cabia em mim mesma de tanta expectativa.

Ok, eu também estava levemente temerosa de que isso não desse certo, já que eu passei um ano na faculdade de filosofia, antes de decidir que queria ser diplomata, começando pelas Relações Internacionais, e mudar o curso e a instituição no final do segundo ano. Então eu me perguntava se, dessa vez, eu estava realmente certa do que queria.

Assim que entrei no quarto, avistei duas meninas deitadas nas camas de baixo das duas beliches no quarto, uma morena lendo um livro de bruços e uma loira no celular enquanto mascava irritantemente um chiclete, fazendo bolhas e as estourando a cada meia hora.

— E aí, novata? — A loira disse, tirando os olhos azuis da tela do iPhone gigantesco em sua mão, e atraindo a atenção da morena, que virou suas orbes peroladas para a amiga e, em seguida, para mim — Eu sou Ino Yamanaka, fique a vontade.

E, depois disso, voltou à seu importante celular. A jovem morena, de pele bem pálida e olhos estranhamente perolados, sorriu gentilmente e fechou o livro, se levantando e vindo em minha direção.

— Olá, seja bem-vinda. — Ela estendeu a mão timidamente, a qual eu apertei com um sorriso amarelo — Desculpe por Ino, ela é meio distraída. Eu sou Hinata Hyuuga. E você é a irmã de Gaara, certo?

— Isso, Temari no Sabaku. — respondi, enquanto ela me guiava pelo quarto, na direção da cama acima da sua.

— Pode ficar aqui. Temos um guarda-roupa onde você pode colocar suas roupas, e um banheiro que você pode colocar seus produtos. — Ela pensou um pouco, passando a mão distraidamente pela franja e eu notei que sua pele alva estava manchada de tinta seca, mas não comentei — Não é um quarto muito grande, mas sempre achamos um espaço.

— Obrigada. — respondi e deixei minha mala em um canto qualquer, jogando a mochila na cama em seguida.

A arrumação poderia ficar para depois.

— Que curso você faz, novata? — a voz de Ino se fez ouvir novamente e me viro para encará-la, pronta para dizer para ela que tenho nome, quando algo me chamou a atenção.

A camisa que ela estava usando me era familiar.

— Eu te conheço? — Ela virou os olhos para mim, uma bolha prontinha para ser estourada entre seus lábios, e a sobrancelha arqueada — Eu tenho a sensação que já vi você em algum lugar... E essa camisa é muito parecida com a que dei de aniversário pro Gaara e-

Nesse momento, ela corou e sugou o chiclete com tanta força que se engasgou, se sentando na mesma hora, tentando respirar, enquanto Hinata não sabia como ajudar e rir ao mesmo tempo.

Ah. Ino Yamanaka.

Ah. A namorada de Gaara.

Ah. A loira que eu havia pego correndo de roupa íntima no meu corredor e que me pediu desculpas antes de sumir dentro do quarto de meu irmão.

Ah. Minha cunhada estava engasgando.

— Minha nossa senhora. — digo, logo antes de ver Ino se levantar, ainda sem conseguir botar a goma de mascar pra fora.

Ergo seus braços, indo para suas costas e circulando seu corpo com os braços, apertando-a contra mim até que ela expulsasse o chiclete e, só então, Hinata se sentasse na cama, aliviada e vermelha demais, enquanto tentava acalmar sua respiração.

— Jesus, eu quase morri. — a loira repetia, esganiçada, enquanto bebia da garrafinha de água em cima da mesinha de cabeceira.

— Ino estava esperando que você não reconhecesse ela... — A Hyuuga explicou e ergo a sobrancelha, me deitando no tapete no chão, com as mãos segurando minha cabeça, enquanto olhava para a loira.

— Por quê? Pelo fato de que a única vez que vi minha cunhada foi pelada correndo na minha casa? — Ela cora novamente e me olha com o maxilar travado.

— Eu estava de roupas íntimas! E Gaara me disse que ninguém estava acordado! — ela cruzou os braços, visivelmente aborrecida, e dou uma risadinha, antes de dizer, mudando de assunto:

— Eu faço Relações Internacionais. Segundo ano.

— Mas você não é mais velha que o Gaara? — assenti com a pergunta de Ino, antes de responder.

— Passei um tempo em filosofia. O máximo que consegui foi entrar no segundo ano de R.I. — Ambas fizeram sons de compreensão e Hinata continuou.

— Eu faço Artes Plásticas.

— E eu faço Design de Modas.

— Uau, e conquistou Gaara? — Ela assentiu, com um sorriso de canto, e balancei a cabeça — Não consigo imaginar isso.

— Aqui, tudo é possível, você vai ver.

E nunca, em todo esse tempo, Ino foi tão certeira no que dizia.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, elas passearam comigo pelos prédios de dormitórios e de aula, contando tudo sobre as fraternidades, os eventos, e voltamos para o quarto cheias de sacolas recheadas de besteiras compradas nas lojinhas de conveniência.

Nos sentamos nos pufs e começo a comer um pote de sorvete de chocolate com a colher que Hinata me ofereceu, enquanto elas me falavam sobre as pessoas que iriam me apresentar.

— Essa é Sakura Haruno. Faz medicina, está no andar de cima. — Ino mostrou a foto da tal Sakura no celular, enquanto chupava um pirulito — Eu realmente tinha uma queda nela quando entrei na faculdade.

Ela disse isso assim, naturalmente, e não pude deixar de sorrir, enquanto me acomodava no puf entre ela e Hinata, que também tinha seu celular em mãos. Olho mais uma vez a foto da Haruno, com seus cabelos róseos que iam até os ombros e os olhos verdes. Realmente bonita.

— Não faz meu tipo, mas acho bonita. — respondi, por fim, me virando para Hinata, que me mostrava uma outra foto.

— Essa é Tenten Mitsashi. Ela faz Educação Física, dorme junto com Sakura e Karin no andar de cima. — Passei os olhos por uma jovem morena, desamarrando seus coques e deixando seus cabelos caírem até sua cintura, que tinha as orbes castanhas.

— Uau, ela é linda. — Ino concordou e sussurrei, em seguida — Afinal, você gosta de meninas também?

— Eu só respondo se você responder. — comecei a rir e ergui o dedinho, a fazendo repetir o movimento e assim fazer uma promessa.

— Eu gosto de pessoas.

— O mesmo para mim. — E foi simples assim, e ela sorriu pra mim, antes de voltar ao celular, enquanto Hinata erguia sua tela para mim.

— E essa é a Karin Uzumaki, e ela faz Engenharia Civil. Ela é prima de Naruto Uzumaki, namorado da Sakura, e faz direito, impressionantemente. — Minha visão foi inundada com cabelos ruivos e olhos estranhamente da mesma cor, e arqueei a sobrancelha.

— Bonita também. — E a foto passa para o lado, revelando um loiro de olhos azuis e pele bronzeada abraçado a Sakura, e que eu presumi ser Naruto — Uau. Eles são muito diferentes.

— Eu sei, é realmente chocante. — A Hyuuga concordou, puxando o celular para si, enquanto Ino me mostrava sua tela novamente, onde se viam oito rapazes em uma praia, todos distraídos no momento da foto.

Dois deles eram, claramente, meu irmão Gaara e Naruto, mas os outros seis eu não conhecia.

— Da esquerda para a direita, os que você não conhece são: Sasuke Uchiha, arquitetura, namorado da Hinatinha aqui. — Analisei um rapaz sério de cabelos e olhos negros e pele bem branca, bonito — Shino Aburame, entomologia, e namora esse rapaz do lado dele, Kiba Inuzuka, que faz veterinária. — Assenti ao ver dois rapazes morenos lado a lado, um deles usava camiseta preta e óculos da mesma cor, e o outro estava só de bermuda e tinha a pele bronzeada e duas tatuagens vermelhas em suas bochechas.

— Uau, de onde vocês tiraram tanta gente bonita? — sussurrei, e Hinata deu uma risadinha, corando em seguida, enquanto bloqueava a tela do celular e voltava a olhar para a foto que Ino mostrava.

— Esse é Neji Hyuuga, Especialização em Psiquiatria. Prodígio dos estudos e primo da Hinata. — observei os cabelos longos e castanhos amarrados casualmente e adornando o rosto pálido de olhos de gelo — Tenten tem uma queda por ele, mas nunca vai assumir.

— Meu primo gosta dela mas também nunca diria isso em voz alta. — a Hyuuga completou, suspirando tristemente.

— Esse é o Sai, faz jornalismo. Ele tem um caso com o irmão mais velho de Sasuke, Itachi Uchiha, que é veterano na área de neurocirurgia, mas nenhum dos dois assume. — Ino deu de ombros, pegando uma colherada de meu sorvete enquanto eu passava os olhos pelo rapaz magro de pele branca demais e cabelos negros, que sorria cinicamente para a câmera. De fato, o único que olhava para ela.

— E, por último, mas não menos importante. Temos Shikamaru Nara. — Hinata apontou para o rapaz adormecido debaixo do guarda-sol no canto da foto.

Ele tinha diversas tatuagens pelo corpo, em especial o braço direito e o pescoço quase fechados por marcas tribais. Seus cabelos eram longos, até os ombros, e seus olhos estavam cobertos por uma toalha.

— Ele faz Medicina na área de Genética. — ela continuou, e assenti, esperando-a falar — Assim como meu primo, ele é considerado um gênio. Entrou na faculdade com bolsa integral e é melhor hacker de toda a região.

— E ganha uma boa grana, cobrando para fazer todo tipo de serviço para os alunos desesperados. — Ino completou, dando de ombros — Ele não gosta de fazer coisas muito difíceis, já que é um preguiçoso nato. Mas o que ele achar fácil, ele faz.

— Ino e ele já namoraram um tempinho alguns anos atrás, antes dele ser... assim como você está vendo.

Olhei novamente para a foto: ele não tinha lábios carnudos ou a pele muito bronzeada, não tinha músculos e era relativamente forte, com braços levemente definidos, e uma barriguinha saliente, de quem não liga para a academia.

— Com "assim", ela quer dizer forte e cheio de tatuagens. — a loira completou, passando as fotos para o lado até chegar em uma em que o Nara estava de pé, levemente de perfil, com as mãos no bolso da calça e usava uma camisa preta — Se eu soubesse que ele ficaria assim, não teríamos terminado.

Ri baixinho e segurei o celular, olhando melhor:

— Ele não é perfeito, mas por que terminaram? — ela deu de ombros, com um muxoxo de desdém e quem respondeu foi Hinata, com sua voz doce risonha.

— Eles são amigos há muito tempo. Confundiram o tipo de amor.

— E eu sei que ele não é o mais lindo, como a estátua grega que é o Neji. — a Yamanaka pegou mais um pirulito e colocou na boca, inclinando a cabeça para ver a foto melhor — Mas ele tem um charme diferente dos outros meninos. Concorde comigo, Temari.

Estreitei os olhos para a foto novamente, e devolvi o celular para a dona, dando de ombros enquanto comia mais uma colherada.

— Então, por que estão me passando esse dossiê completo de todas essas pessoas? — perguntei, lambendo a colher de chocolate com vontade.

— Porque é quase agosto! — a loira respondeu, me fazendo arquear a sobrancelha — As aulas já vão começar, e você precisa estar a par de tudo antes de conhecê-los.

— E vocês se conhecem desde sempre? — perguntei, curiosa.

— A maioria de nós sim. — Hinata respondeu, pegando uma jujuba para comer — Naruto e Karin se mudaram faz seis anos, e três anos atrás Gaara nos conheceu. E agora você. E vamos conhecer você melhor.

Assenti e continuei olhando as fotos que elas me mostravam, enquanto contavam as anedotas de todos, me fazendo rir diversas vezes.

Quem diria que, depois daquele dia, tanta coisa me faria gritar e chorar, e tanta coisa me faria rir ainda mais.

 **-x-**

Beni de volta com mais uma fanfic, dessa vez uma ShikaTema. Espero que gostem e se divirtam com a história inusitada desse casal, que eu sinceramente amo.

Obs: O período letivo nos Estados Unidos começam em julho/agosto, após as férias de verão que duram três meses, diferente do Brasil, que começa em janeiro. Os dormitórios de faculdade são apenas quartos pequenos, diferentes dos quartos grandes que comportam até duas pessoas nas fraternidades.


End file.
